Fear
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Bella Swan has been tormented by Edward Mason ever since high school. Finally she is able to escape him by going to school at the University of Alaska. But when it seems Bella has finally escaped him, he comes knocking on her dorm door. This is not your typical Edward. You may even hate him at times. Darkward.
1. 1 Crush

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Song: #1 Crush by Garbage**

Chapter 1:#1 Crush

 _. ._ I could barely pay attention to my professor. The staccato tapping of my pencil was the only thing I could focus on to help calm my anxiety from the text my friend Alice sent me.

 _Call me ASAP. It's urgent!_ Was what she said. Normally I wouldn't be nervous about this. Whenever she said something was "urgent" it was because she ruined her shoes or something. But this one however was different. I knew this because when I woke up this morning, something felt off from the start. I couldn't pinpoint why. There was somehow a shift in the air. My hair would stand on end. I felt like I needed to constantly watch my back. There was one point in my life that I felt like this everyday. But that was supposed to be behind me now. I hope.

I rushed out the classroom as fast as I could, nearly dropping my iPhone in the process of taking it out of my pocket. I hurried and found Alice's number in my contacts and clicked her name. She picked up on the first ring.

" _Bella!"_

I cut to the chase, "Alice what is so important that you need to tell me?"

" _You're going to want to get out of public right now. Meet me at our dorm and I'll tell you."_

"Alice you're really starting to scare me!"

" _Please just meet me there. Hurry!"_

I practically sprinted to our dorm room. I didn't bother putting my phone away. My heart was beating so fast and the adrenaline caused me to run faster than I ever had in my life.

Our dorm room was all the way across campus. I was silently cursing how crowded it was on campus that very moment. I kept running into people, receiving dirty looks and the occasional "fuck you's."

When I finally made to my dorm I was immediately pulled inside by Alice. I stumbled slightly on the way in. If I were able to look at myself at this very moment, I know I'd look like a complete mess. My hair all over the place. My forehead shiny from a light sheen of sweat and my cheeks so red it looks like I have rosacea.

But I didn't care at this moment.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I practically shouted.

The next words out of her mouth caused my whole world to stop. It felt like my heart was about to explode from how hard it was beating and I knew if I didn't control my breathing right now, I would pass out. Just two little words were my undoing and everything I tried to escape from was all for naught. Just two little words of, "He's here."

It was silent after she spoke those dreaded words. How could this happen? How did he find me? How does he _always_ find me?

I took deep breaths and let them out slowly. "Are you sure, Alice?"

"I'm 100% positive," She answered. Her voice was full of remorse.

I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes. God, I couldn't breathe!

"H-how do you know?" I asked.

"I saw him," She said. She opened up her arms to offer a hug. I ran towards her open embrace and she held me tight. I cried into her shoulder, no doubt ruining her shirt with my mascara. "I'm so sorry Bella," she continued. "I don't know how he could have possibly found you!"

I laughed humorlessly, "He always had a knack for finding me."

It had been two years since I've last seen him. Edward. My tormentor. My stalker. Throughout my entire High School experience, Edward Mason would stop at nothing in trying to be with me. Any other girl would love it. He was popular, rich, the star quarterback and amazingly handsome. Girls always thought I was crazy that I never gave him a chance.

"Did he see you?" I asked Alice.

"Yes. He looked me right in the eyes and gave me this scary smirk. I was shocked for a little bit. I couldn't move because a million thoughts were running through my head. But once I came to my senses, I just ran. He didn't follow. Just watched me with that same scary smirk. That's when I texted you."

"He couldn't know I'm here, right?" I looked up hopeful. I tried to come up with the most random college to go to and didn't tell anybody Alice where I was going. I didn't tell her until after school was out though. I didn't want it getting out where I was going. Besides my parents, Alice is the only one I ever told that I'm going to the University of Alaska. I made her swear that she wouldn't tell anybody where I was going. She swore and decided to apply to the same college as well as others. We were so happy when we found out we both got into the same one.

"He shouldn't," She said more confidently than before. "He only saw me. There's no way he could know that we went to the same school. Maybe he's just visiting. I know that he has some cousin that live out here."

I mentally kicked myself. The Denalis! They would sometimes visit during winter break in Forks. How could I be so stupid and forget that I applied for a college in the same state of Edward's family?

I groaned, "I don't know what to do Alice!"

"Don't worry," Alice said with conviction in her voice. "I will get to the bottom of this, I promise! Just lay low for a while. Maybe take some days off from school? Just until I find out why he's here. You've done a great job so far staying away from people so that no one knows you. If he asks around I doubt anybody would know where your dorm was."

Her words made me feel a tiny bit better. She was right. Maybe he was just touring the campus. I nodded in agreement.

"I have to go to my last class for the day," Alice said, pulling away from me. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," I said sniffling. "English Lit. was my last class. I'll just take a nap and try to get my mind off things."

She nodded, "Good idea. I'll see you later hon." She kissed my cheek.

"See ya." I said, walking over to the door and locking it behind her.

My nerves were all over the place when I climbed into bed. I tried my best to think of happy thoughts and maybe find a silver lining in all this mess.

I took a deep breath and lied on my back. _It will be alright._ I told myself before falling in a deep, needed sleep.

An incessant knocking woke me from my slumber. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. _Not again!_ I thought. Alice must have left her keys here again.

The knocking kept going. Louder this time.

"Hold on Alice!" I yelled. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and tip toed around the shoes and clothes on the floor.

The knocking kept going, louder and louder every time.

"God dammit, Alice hold o-!" I stopped instantly what I saw who was at the door. I felt my heart lodge in my throat and I felt like I was going to vomit. My worst nightmare has come back to haunt me.

The familiar smirk said, "Hello Bella."

 **AN: So why is Bella so afraid of Edward? A little bit more of their history will be in the next chapter.**

 **Also is anybody interested in editing this story? PM me and let me know :)**


	2. One Way, Or Another

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 **Song: One Way, Or Another by Blondie**

Chapter 2: One Way, Or Another

 _2 Years ago- Senior Year_

" _Hello Bella."_

 _I stiffened when I heard my name from behind me._ Why me? _I thought. I sighed but didn't turn away from looking inside my locker._

" _Hey," I said shortly. I picked up my Calculus book, trying my best to make my ignoring him seem as casual as possible._

 _He didn't say anything. Just watched. The entire time I could feel his eyes burning a hole on the back of my head. He was close too. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, causing shivers to go down my spine. My shoulders were still tense as I tried to disappear as much as I could inside my locker._

 _I heard Edward growl. He's had enough. I shrieked when my arm was suddenly grabbed harshly, my books falling to the ground and hitting my foot in which I was too stunned to react to the pain. My locker slammed behind me before Edward harshly pressed me against it. My breathing was choppy and my eyes were wide. Edward had me caged in with both his arms on either side of me. I was trapped._

 _I didn't bother to fight him off. He was so strong. Stronger than anybody in school. He won all the heavy lifting competitions without even breaking a sweat. He broke the record for the most chin ups in all Washington, Idaho and Oregon. That goes for all academics that required strength. His strength was almost inhuman sometimes. There was really no point in trying._

 _I stared at him with my mouth slightly agape._ What is he going to do to me? _My mind panicked. I looked into his peculiar golden eyes. They were beautifully unique, despite how much they had darkened in his anger._

" _Edward, w-what are you doing?" My voice started out weak, but towards the end it had gotten strong. I try my best not to show that he intimidated me. That he frightened me, but it was always so difficult._

" _You know what I want Bella," He hissed, ignoring my question._

 _I glared back at him and stood my ground. "No Edward," I said between my clenched teeth._

 _His nose flared in anger, "I can always_ make _you."_

 _I lost my confidence for a moment. I knew he could. I didn't know how, but I knew he could._

 _I sighed, "Edward, the answer is and always will be no."_

 _His hands clenched near my head. I quietly swallowed down my fear._

" _Why not?" He was trying to remain calm. I could hear the strain in his voice from him trying to keep his tone even._

" _Because I don't want to be with you. I don't trust you." I looked down, trying not to get lost in his eyes._

" _Then give me a chance!" He snapped._

" _I can't!" I snapped back._

" _Why not?" His eyes were blazing now. I could practically see the flames._

" _Because I won't!" It wasn't a good reason. I know it wasn't. But he didn't deserve one. "I know that you follow me, Edward. I always can sense you whenever you are near. I know you've snuck into my house, and don't try to deny it. I could smell you in my room! I know that you beat up all the guys that have previously asked me out into a bloody pulp! Why would I ever_ want _to go out with a guy like you?"_

 _He smirked and then chuckled condescendingly. The chuckle made me even more angry. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it with the back of his fingers. I flinched at his touch. His hands were always so cold. He blamed it on circulation issues he's always had since he was a child. I didn't buy it. Then again I never believed anything that Edward said._

" _You can_ smell _me Bella?" He chuckled again. He then pressed his pelvis into mine and I gasped. I could feel how cold he was through his clothes. "I didn't realize you were so intuned with my smell, let alone could sense me. This just proves we're meant to be together" He said in a seductive, smooth voice._

 _I glared at him. "You're so obtuse. This proves nothing."_

 _He smiled a beautiful smile. I tried my hardest to ignore it. "Whatever you need to tell yourself,Bella." Then his lips were on mine. My eyes widened. This wasn't the first time he's ever kissed me. No, there has been many stolen they never cease to have a thrilling effect on me that made me both hate myself and make me nauseous. Every time he kissed me, I felt it go all the way down to my knees and down to my toes. His mouth tasted so sweet and delicious that it was almost impossible to even attempt to fight him off. His tongue was always so cold. I didn't see how this was possible until I tasted the slight taste of mint that signaled he had a breath chilling mint before he kissed me, and because of that, it was obvious he had planned on kissing me._

 _To my relief, the kiss stopped. I knew if it continued I would get lost in it, which is the last thing I needed right now._

 _He smiled down at me, a smile that made me want to smack him in the face. "See you later." Was all he said before leaving._

Present Day

"Hello Bella."

I didn't say anything to him. As quickly as I could I slammed the door shut. Only Edward caught it before I could. That's another thing about him. He was very fast. He won all the state championships in track. There was literally nothing, it seemed that this boy couldn't do. Besides leave me alone.

"Nice try Bella," He said in a harsh tone.

"Leave me alone!" I said, pressing my entire weight into the door. I knew he was humoring me by not just shoving the door open. My strength was nothing compared to his.

He chuckled, "I don't think so," and then shoved the door open. I stumbled back and landed hard on my ass. I winced at the pain but quickly backed away from him as he walked toward me, until my back hit the wall. I didn't bother getting up off the floor.

His smile looked positively lethal as he squatted down to my level on the ground. He reached out and I flinched. That caused him to grin even wider. He loved that I feared him. He cupped my cheek with his hand. I shivered at the cold touch. His skin, forever cold as ice.

He leaned forward towards my face and paused right before he touched my lips. His cold breath filled my nostrils and I tried not to pass out from it. He smirked and then pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was like my body was on withdrawal for two years and his kiss was my hit of heroine.

He pulled back slightly, just enough to look me in the eyes and say, "I missed your lips so much, my love." I was stunned too much into silence after the kiss to come up with a retort of neither being his love or his in general.

He kissed me again, this time more passionately. He held my head at the base of my skull and tilted my head so that his lips could consume mine. He grabbed the back of my right thigh and dragged me down until I was flat on my back. His lips were paralyzing me. Possessing me. He hummed in pleasure as our lips moved in synchronization and our tongues tasted each other.

I felt his left hand that was on my thigh let go and slowly trace up towards my stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps. My stomach clenched from both the tickling sensation and the pure warm pleasure that heated the pit of my stomach. It then slowly went lower, until he reached the button on my jeans. That's when my eyes popped open.

I started trying to push his strong, hard body away. If he noticed, he surely didn't act like it. I screaming against his mouth and tried to pull my lips away from his. He ignored it though. I kicked, I squirmed, I pushed. Nothing. I wretched my mouth one last time and finally was able to get his lips off mine. He just trailed his lips down my neck instead, and then licked it.

I gasped at the tingle that went all the way to my clit. I tried not to grind my hips against his.

Finally I found my voice, "Edward, stop!"

He… Doesn't listen. The tears start to form in my eyes. Memories flashing before them. _This can't happen again!_ I tell myself even though my mind is begging me to keep going.

"STOP!" I yelled, but he still doesn't listen. He even goes as far to clasp his hand over my mouth. I start kicking harder.

"EDWARD!" I hear from behind him. His body freezes. He squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them. I tremble from the anger that is in them. He slowly turned his head toward the figure at the door. It was Alice.

He turns back towards me and gives me a sly wink. I just stare back. He grinds his pelvis into mine and I feel his hardness. He gets up off me, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. It's so quiet. The only thing I could hear was my breathing.

Edward turned around and walked toward the door. Before he leaves, however, he stares at Alice. Alice glares back at him. It seems as if they're sizing each other up. As if having a private conversation. Edward is the one to break the staring contest and turn around and look at me to say, "I'll see you soon, Bella." And at that,he left.

He shoved passed Alice's shoulder. She glares down at the floor before looking back up at me.

"Are you alright Bella?" Her voice soft and full of concern.

I don't say anything at first. I just stared at her. And she just stared back. What was most likely minutes, felt like hours. So many thoughts were scrambling through my head. What just happened? How did Alice get here in time? What was with that weird confrontation with Edward before he left?

I wanted to ask all that and more, but all that came out were sobs.

 **So what is going on with Alice and Edward? Just like this chapter, this story will consist of a series of flashbacks. I find I like reading a story that sets place in the present and then flashes back rather than start with a preface and the rest of the story leads up to it. BTW the song on the last chapter is what inspired this story, if you guys want to check it out. Please leave me lots of love!**

 **Anybody interested in editing this story? Just let me know. Until next time!**


	3. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer**

 **Song:Dangerous by Big Data**

Chapter 3: Dangerous

I woke up in my bed after crying myself to sleep in Alice's arms. I was super groggy and my eyes felt swollen. I looked at the clock on my night stand and the red glowing letters showed that it was 3:17am. I was about the stretch out my limbs until I heard Alice whispering.

"No Edward," This got my attention. Why the hell would she be talking to Edward on the phone?

"You can't keep doing this!" She whisper yelled.

Do what? Why was Alice keeping secrets from me?

"You need to stay away from her Edward…. No? Well I'm gonna try my damndest to keep her away from you! I won't give up."

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER FOREVER ALICE!" Edward and shouted so loud through the phone that I heard it from my bed. which was across the room from her's. Granted our dorm wasn't very large at all, but still it was shocking to hear his absolute wrath booming out of the phone.

It was quiet for a moment. The air seemed thick. My heart was pounding. She glanced at me and I quickly closed my eyes. Did she see that I was awake.

I kept my eyes closed but still eavesdropped on their conversation.

She sighed, "Yes I can." She said, her voice stronger and with more authority. "I'm not afraid of you,Edward...You may have gotten passed me one time, but I won't let that happen again...Don't mention him Edward!"

Him? Who is she talking about? A boyfriend? Impossible. Alice doesn't date. She said all guys were immature. This actually hurt that she was keeping secrets from me. How much is she hiding?

"You don't deserve her after what you did… It may of well have been!... Don't be delusional Edward, she doesn't have any feelings towards you at all…. I'm done with this conversation Edward. I'm warning you Edward, stay away from her." And that was that.

I turned over to face the wall with my back to her. I felt like I didn't know who she really was. She was my first and very best friend ever since I moved to Fork,Washington from Arizona. I missed my mother. She may have been flighty and immature but she was always there for me. Now I never see her because of her moving around all the time with her husband Phil. Since he was a minor league baseball player, he moved around a lot. Which I despised. But if I knew I would have met Edward moving to Forks, I would have chosen living with her any day…

 _3 Years Ago-Junior Year_

 _I was nervous. All the eyes were on me as I walked through Forks High School. This was such a rinky dink town that anything that was new had everyone's attention._

Just find your locker. Just ignore them and find your locker. _I told myself. I hated being stared at. I was already enough of a freak, no need to draw more attention on one. Finding my locker should be easy enough._

 _Yeah right. Right then and there I stumbled over someone's feet. I held out my hands, prepared to catch myself when to cold hands caught my arms._

 _I looked up and saw the eyes of the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. His skin was pale and ice cold. His eyes gold. His hair a coppery brown with both flecks of red and gold in it. He wore a blue, white and yellow letterman's jacket with dark wash jeans._ A jock _I thought._

 _When I came back to reality I realized this gorgeous guy watched me make a complete ass of myself. My cheeks started to pool with blood as I experience the worst blush I've ever had._

 _His nostrils flared and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. It looked like he was having an internal battle with himself._ He must be pissed that I almost fall onto him _I thought. I was about to apologize when I got interrupted by the guy that I tripped over._

" _Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been on my knees looking through my locker," He said gesturing down to his locker, which was the bottom one._

 _The guy that caught me let go of my arms so that I could stand up on my own. I looked at the guy that accidentally tripped me. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute in a goofy sort of way. He wore the same letterman's jacket as my catcher but wore khakis instead._

" _It's fine-," I said, but he kept going._

" _I am seriously so sorry. That could have been so bad if Edward hadn't caught you. I am so, so sor-"_

" _Shut it, Newton!" My savior, apparently named Edward, said._

" _It's really okay. I'm fine. I promise."_

" _Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alright!" A high pitch voice said. I looked over and saw a petite, spikey haired girl. She was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help but feel insignificant when I subconsciously compared myself to her._

" _She's fine, Alice. " Edward said through clenched teeth. Alice just glared at him. Edward looked back at me and said, "Would you like me to walk you to your next class? I don't trust you to walk alone without cracking your head on the linoleum."_

 _I couldn't help but feel insulted. My embarassment flared up again. "No, I'm fine," I snapped, "I was just looking for my locker."_

 _Alice shoved in front of him, causing Edward to glare at the back of her head._

" _I'm Alice, by the way." She held out her hand to shake and I took it._

" _Bella," I said to her, but kept glancing occasionally at Edward behind her. He was still glaring and had his hands balled into fists at his sides._

" _What's your first class, Bella?" Alice asked, regaining my attention._

" _Uhm…" I took my schedule out of my pocket. "English Literature with Mrs. Hamilton"_

 _Alice squealed which caused me to jump slight. "You have that class with me!"_

 _We walked away and found my locker which was 513. Edward watched our retreat the entire time until he was out of sight. I quickly put my backpack inside and brought my binder and pencil bag with me and nothing else since I didn't have any books yet._

 _My first few classes were rather uneventful. Alice had only English Literature with me. My Calculus class was in the morning which I was thankful for because I hated ending the day with math. And in my History class, we had already went through this chapter at my old school in Phoenix, so I felt like I was caught up in that class._

 _When it was lunch time I got a burger and fries. Or at least, I think that's what it was. I wasn't very sure since everything looked disgusting and I snagged the most familiar looking thing. Alice was chatting my ear up the entire time we were in the lunch line. Asking me how I liked Forks High. If I like Forks in general. My situation with my mother. Basically asking entire my life story._

 _I noticed that Alice hadn't gotten anything to eat. She had scoffed and asked how I thought she kept her figure if she ate school lunches? She had a point there._

 _There was a huge eruption of laughter at the jock table that caused us to look there. Edward was making a whole bunch of his fellow jock friends laugh at some sort of joke. He glanced at me when I looked at him. I quickly looked away. Did he see me? I hope not. That would be mortifying. I tried to listen to Alice talk the entire rest of the lunch break but it was hard when I felt Edward's eyes on me. Every time he would stare at me I could feel the heat of it burning into me. I would peek through my hair every time I felt it, and sure enough he was looking._ Why does he keep staring at me? _I wondered._

" _What class do you have after lunch?" Alice asked._

" _Honors Biology," I said without looking at my schedule since I had already looked prior to her asking._

 _She frowned slightly. I wondered why._

" _Oh! Well,that's a bummer. That's another class we don't have together. Biology was never my strong point," There was something in my voice that made me not believe her._

 _Eventually lunch had ended and I headed towards Biology. I went up to the teacher whose name was Mr. Banner._

" _Ah! You must be Isabella. Right now we're working on identifying different kind of cells and their names. The only seat available is next to Edward Mason. If you have any questions on anything, you have a great partner to help you."_

 _My heart stopped when I heard that I was sitting next to Edward._ Maybe it's a different guy named Edward? _I hoped. Unfortunately, God was not on my side today, because when Mr. Banner pointed to my desk, sitting right next to my seat was Edward, the boy that can't seem to stop staring at me and saved me from face planting earlier._

 _I sighed and slowly walked to my seat. He watched me carefully as I sat down, as if he was expecting me to fall again._ Funny _I thought sarcastically._

" _Hello," Edward said. I looked up at him shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Mason."_

" _Bella," I said softly and awkwardly. Who introduces themselves so formally nowadays?_

" _Yes, I know." He said with a smirk. It made my insides flutter._ Stop it Bella. _I scolded myself._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't get to thank you from utter disaster earlier," I joked and internally rolled my eyes at myself. I was such a dork._

 _He smiled which distracted me for a moment. "Of course. It was my pleasure." The way he said 'pleasure' made my inside twists and turn and my toes curl._ Get it together,Bella!

" _Wanna know a little secret?" Edward asked._

" _Um,sure?" I asked nervously._

 _He bent towards me and whispered in my ear, "You absolutely amazing when you blush." My breath hitched. I almost passed out from the sweetness of his breath. His words caused me to outdo the blush I had earlier which I thought at the moment was the record breaker. I dropped my pencil in shock from the brazenness of his words._

 _Both of us looked down and saw that it landed underneath my stool. He bends down so that his face is right above my crotch area._ Oh my fucking GOD! _Was all I could think. On his way up he kept eye contact with me the whole time that I was too much of a coward to break._

 _He handed my pencil to me. "Th-thank you." I stuttered._

 _He looked at me intensely. "You're welcome."_

 _For the remainder of the class I refused to look at him. He had way too much of an affect on me. I don't know how I'm going to be able to sit by him this entire semester. Throughout the whole class period he would brush his arm against mine or touch my foot with his. This can't be real. Does he like me or something? No,that would just be ludacris._

 _I jumped out of my right when I heard the bell ring. I needed to get away from here. And of course, I felt his eyes watched me as I left._

 _Later that night, I lied in bed looking up at the moon, thinking of Edward. I decided to confront him tomorrow and ask him what game he was playing at. There just was something I didn't trust about him. The vibrate of my cell phone brought me out of my thoughts. There was a text from a number I did not recognize._

 _ **You look beautiful in moonlight**_ _It said._

 _My heart jumped out of my chest. Was someone watching me? How did they get my number?_

 _ **Who is this?**_ _I messaged back._

 _ **Wouldn't you like to know?**_ _Was their reply._

 _I jumped out a bed, tripping in the process. I ran to my window and looked out. I couldn't see anybody. I closed the curtains anyway_

 _I tried calling the number back but the call would be sent to voicemail after one ring. They must be ignoring my call. I turned off my phone for the night, climbed into bed. I tried to calm down my fear. Telling myself that no one would so foolish as to try to hurt the chief of police's daughter._

 _It didn't do much to calm my nerves. I felt like forever before I could finally fall asleep._

Present Day

It all went downhill from there. I wish it could have stayed like that but it didn't. No it had gotten so much worse.

 **So it looks like Edward and Bella didn't always have a bad history. Some people have been saying that they don't like this Edward. But, hey! I warned ya in my summary. lol! Leave me lots of love!**

 **Anybody interested in editing this story?**


	4. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Song:Hungry :Like the Wolf by Duran Duran**

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Hungry Like the Wolf

I was nervous being alone in mine and Alice's dorm room. I laid in bed with my back against the wall, watching the door like it was going to do a trick or something. I kept expecting Edward to burst through the door at any moment, regardless that it was locked.

Part of me wanted to leave to find Edward, and demand he leave me alone or else I would call the cops. But I knew that threat was nothing to him. He wasn't afraid of the police. He wasn't afraid of anything.

The thought made me sick. Was there really no escaping him? He claimed that the reason he wouldn't leave me alone was because he loved me and that we belonged together. It couldn't be possible. There was no way he could love me from the way he was so crazily possessive and the lengths he's taken to try to get me to submit to him.

Suddenly I heard a click and saw the doorknob begin to turn. My eye widened and my heart quickened at the anticipation. _Please don't be him, please don't be him!_

Once the door fully opened I saw the familiar petite, spikey black haired women I've known to love.

"Alice!" I said, "Thank God it's you!"

She giggled and said "Who else would it be,silly?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know who else it could be, Alice." I said in a deadpanned voice. "Speaking of which, did you find out anything about why he's here or how he found me?"

She gave me a pointed look, "I think we both know why he's here."

I looked down. Me. That's why he's here. I already knew this but I couldn't help but ask. I was so full of hope that he was just visiting and he happened to notice Alice. That he wasn't searching for me for two years.

"As to how he found you, " she continued "I do not know."

I looked away from her. I was trying to build up the courage to ask her why she was talking to Edward on the phone last night, let alone why he had his number. Would she be mad that I was eavesdropping?

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said checking her hair out in the mirror. She started fixing stray hairs and fixing her bobby pins.

I licked my lips and then bit my bottom one, trying to find the words. "Why were you talking to Edward last night on the phone?"

She paused. She looked like her hand was caught in the cookie jar. After she came to her senses she feigned nonchalance and continued with her hair.

"I wasn't talking to Edward!" She laughed.

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. She was lying to me! First keeping secrets and now lying? What is going on with her?

"Oh really?" I asked. "Then who were you talking to last night on the phone?"

She blinked a couple times but then said, "I wasn't on the phone last night," Another lie! What the hell Alice?

"Alice! Yes you were!"

She kept denying, "No I wasn't! Bella, I think you were just dreaming! You know I would never talk to Edward behind your back."

She had a point there. But from all these secrets that she's been keeping, I don't feel like I could trust her.

"Alice, stop lying to me!"

"Drop it, Bella!" She snapped. My eyes widened. She's never snapped at me before. "I said I wasn't talking to him or anyone on the phone last night!"

I was stunned into silence. Who is this girl in front of me right now that is supposed to be my best friend? Who could I trust right now? Anyone?

I nodded my head even though I wanted to keeping hounding her. But it was obvious she wasn't going to own up to it.

"Hey!" She said much more cheerfully, "Do you wanna go to Jessica's party tonight? I think you could use it to get your mind off things."

I looked at her warily. So that's how she's gonna play it? Act like nothing has happened?

"No thanks. I'd rather just stay in."

She frowned. "Well okay. Just call me if you need me, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna head over there right now to help Jessica setup. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I nodded again, "I'm kind of overwhelmed right now. The last thing I need is to be a bunch of loud, drunk college students to heighten my anxiety."

"Okay Bella." She walked over and hugged me. "And I'm serious," She said pulling away and looking me into the eyes. "If you need me for anything, call. I will be here before you know it."

"I will, I will!" I assured her. "Now go have fun!"

She hugged me and again before skipping out the door.

I woke up from my nap hours later. I was doing my homework and just couldn't keep my eyes open. I stretched and then rubbed my eyes, trying to get out of my sleep induced fog.

I blinked a few times and once my eyes became clear, I saw Edward sitting at the end of my bed. I quickly sat up and I foolishly backed up into the wall as if that would protect me. I looked at the door and saw that the lock was turned to the left. It was locked.

"H-how did you get in here?" I asked, Edward. He didn't answer, just stared with me. Once my brain started working I quickly tried to reach for my phone, but Edward lept up from the end of the bed and beat me to it. He grabbed my phone and threw it across the room and it landed on Alice's bed.

I opened my mouth to try to scream but he put his ice cold hand on it, muffling the noise. I still tried screaming as loud as I could anyway. I started thrashing around but he quickly swung his leg on the other side of my body and pressed his against mine. I was shocked. Both from surprise and from the electrical current that flowed through my body at his touch.

My eyes started to tear up as he leaned in closer. His eyes were bright but his eyebrows were furrowed from his grimace.

"Don't scream," He growled. I nodded frantically as a submission. He slowly brought his hand down and trailed it down my neck, then my collarbones, until he placed it on my rapidly beating heart right above my breasts.

He sighed, "You're so lovely," He said softly. He continued to trail between my breasts and then down to my stomach, lift my shirt up so that he could touch the bare skin. I grabbed his hand quickly on reflex. He paused but gave me a stern look. We stared at each other for a moment before I backed down and let go of his hand. He didn't move it like I was expecting. Just continued to lightly caress my stomach with his fingers. I tried to hide my shiver but I knew Edward noticed it from the slight smirk that appeared on his beautiful face.

"How did you get in here?" I asked again, with more strength in my voice. He looked up at me through his beautiful long lashes and his smirk deepened.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he said cryptically.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I didn't bother asking again. Ever since I could remember he would always give me a cryptic answer or a bullshit one. He lied whenever his strength was questioned. His speed. His cold skin and how it seemed to be made of stone.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Don't ask me questions you already know the answer to,"

I didn't say anything for a moment. It was always because of me. "I'm not going through all this again, Edward. You need to leave."

He glared at me, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

That made me button my lip. He was right. I always tried to assert myself and take control, but he I both knew that it was all for nothing.

He broke the silence. "I've got shocking news for you."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What?" I asked warily.

"I've uh, made friends with Jacob Black," This confession made my eyebrows disappear into my scalp. It was almost as surprising as finding out, yesterday, that Edward was here.

"And how did this come to be?" I asked.

He shrugged,"We came to a little...understanding, and discovered that we have more in common than we thought."

I quinted my eyes, "And this understanding would be?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry your beautiful head about it."

I rolled my eyes. So cheesy. "Well then if that's all that you've come here for, I invite you to leave from the way you came," Wherever that was. I wasn't sure what he was getting at for this little bit of information. Maybe just making conversation. But either way, I wanted him gone.

He smirked, "I didn't get all that I've came for,Bella." His voice was smooth as silk and dripped with honey, and as did I as he trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh.

"E-Edward, stop!" He didn't listen. He just kept getting closer and closer to my heat.

"You smell so good, Bella" Edward groaned. I yelped when I felt the heel of Edward's palm grind through my jeans and against my clit. He just smirked a mischievous smirk and kept grinding his palm into my core, going harder and harder each time.

I couldn't help the moans that escaped my mouth. It felt so fucking good. God, I needed this no matter how hard my mind was screaming at me to make this stop. It's been so long since I've last had an orgasm. He always knew exactly how to please me. Always knew exactly where my clit was. Knew what made me writhe.

"Quit kidding yourself,Bella." Edward said in a gravelly voice. "You know you want this. You know you crave my touch."

No matter how hard I tried to deny him, I couldn't. It wouldn't have convinced me or him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Now just be quiet and let me make this sweet little cunt of your feel good." I gasped at his filthy words, both from the brazenness of them as well as how much.

He smirks at my startled expression. Then he looks me straight into my eyes. I freeze. Suddenly my arms have a mind of their own. They slowly start to take my shirt off. My eyes widened. How was this happening? I couldn't stop them! He licked his lips at the newly exposed skin. Once my shirt was off, my arms reach behind me and unclasped my bra. Right when it was unclasped Edward grabbed the middle of it and yanked it off of me. I squealed in surprise and horror.

He groaned at the sight of my breasts that were swollen with desire and my nipples were rosy pink. He trailed his eyes down from my breasts and all the way to my pelvis. He smiled and then snapped his eyes back up to mine.

Once again, my hands moved without my control and started to unbutton my jeans. My voice was caught in throat when my hands took off both my jeans and underwear at the same time. He growled at the sight of my completely naked body.

"God, your tits are fantastic." He said, "They always are." He leaned down and took my left nipple into his mouth. I cried out at the absolute pleasure. I felt my thighs become wet from my arousal. It was almost embarrassing how wet he could make me just by sucking on my nipple.

"Mmmmm, my love. So delicious" He kissed down in between my breasts, down my stomach and down to my hips bones. He lightly nipped at them, causing me to jump from the slight pain and the pleasure. He then scooted down a bit and spread my legs. Wide. I felt so exposed at that moment. It didn't last long though when he dove his face in between my legs and licked my pussy with his cool, slick tongue. I cried out once more. I tried closing my legs but he kept them open. He was relentless. His tongue was licking my clit so fast. He might as well have been a vibrator.

I felt one of his hands trail up from my thigh and slowly gravitate towards my breast. He squeezed my nipples and then palmed my breast. I started bucking my hips from the sensations he was giving me with his mouth and I arched my back when he squeezed my breast.

I was getting close. But got pushed even closer tenfold when he dipped his tongue inside me. I bucked my hips even harder. He wrapped his arms around my thighs to keep them still. My yelling got louder and louder with each breath. I was going to come in 5...4...3….2… I screamed out all the passion I could when I came. I was shaking from my first hit of an orgasm in two years. The last one was given by Edward himself.

He kissed up from my stomach, my breasts, my neck all the way to my lips. Meanwhile, I'm just trying to catch my breath!

"An orgasm under 5 minutes?" He said, full of arrogance. "You're so goddam beautiful when you come," Edward said in between kisses. I tasted my juices on his mouth. I wasn't sure if I should be grossed out by this or like it. He continued to kiss me over and over again while grinding his hips into mine. My hips would slightly buck when the rough material of his jeans would slide against my sensitive pussy.

"Jesus," Edward groaned, "You feel so good. I love you, Bella." I flinched at his admission. I never got use to hearing that from him. _He doesn't love me._ I thought. _He's just a lunatic._

He looked up at me with hope in his eyes,like he always did whenever he said that to me. I just stared back. His face fell from hopeful to disappointed. Like it always did.

"Edward," I said softly, "Please go."

His face turned angry. "Fine," He snapped. "If that's the way you want to be." He stood up and stomped towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned around. "I know you love me. Don't even try to deny it. You can't lie to me and tell me you don't feel this spark between us. This automatic pull. You're just denying yourself happiness." And at that, he stormed out, slamming the door.

I started to cry. Was he right? No, he couldn't be. I wasn't sure who was more out of their mind. Edward, for obvious reasons, or myself for thinking, just for a moment, he could be right. I groaned and threw my face into my hands. How am I going to escape him this time?

 **WTF? What is the witch craft? So no flashback in the chapter. Just a lemon. Leave me lots of love!**

 **Anybody interested in editing this story? Thanks :)**


	5. Creep

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything that is Twilight**

 **Song: Creep by Radiohead**

 **Beta'd by Azlady2003  
**

Chapter 5:Creep

"I'm so happy you changed your mind!" Alice exclaimed when she picked me up from our dorm.

"Yeah," I responded. "I decided that I think you're right. I need to get out of the house." I was debating on whether or not to tell her. From all the secrets she's been keeping lately, I wasn't sure if I should trust her.

The entire ride over to Jessica's party Alice was talking animately about how Jessica's crush,Mike, came with another girl and Jessica is pissed. Apparently, she was already smashed before Alice left to come pick me up.

"So I've asked if anybody knows why Edward is here and no one knows. Apparently Jessica invited him but he never showed up,"

 _Yeah_ , I thought, _because he was with me._

"Does anybody know where he is tonight?" I tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"No," Alice frowned, " He's probably out looking for you," She nudged, trying to lighten the mood. I just scowled at her.

I rolled my eyes when we pulled up to the sorority. Of course Jessica is in one. The sorority was bumping loud music and the fraternity guys were running around shirtless with their greek letters on them. I covered my ears when they passed by us shouting.

"God, I hate parties!" I shouted to Alice. She just rolled her eyes and pulled me inside. I scrunched my nose, it smelled like beer and weed.

"Riley!" Alice shouted and waved towards this guy that was standing across the room next to the DJ booth. He looked up from the sound of his name being called and smiled, waving back.

"Come on Bella," She said tugging my arm some more. "There's someone I would like you to meet."

She pulled me through the crowd of dancers in skimpy clothing. The y were bumping and grinding, and pushing. God I hate it here.

Once we reached Riley, Alice said, "Hey Riley! This is my best friend, Bella!"

"Hey Bella!" He shouted. "It's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!"

I gave Alice a confused look, "Oh have you?" I asked. Alice just smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope it's all good things." I continued.

"Oh, it is! Except she didn't describe your looks accurately. You're way more beautiful than she described." I blushed a dark shade of red. Alice nudged me in my side. I looked at her and saw her beaming.

"I'm gonna go get a beer. Do either of you want anything?"

"No thanks Alice," Riley said. Before I could say anything Alice left, knowing I didn't want anything. I had a feeling she just wanted to leave me alone with Riley.

I looked at Riley awkwardly.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable from my comment," He said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

I just smiled. "You didn't embarrass me… in a bad way." We both lightly chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment. I really appreciate it. It's…. been awhile since someone as…. nice as you has said that to me."

He quirked an eyebrow in question, "Mean people tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Not mean to me per say, just people I don't generally like to associate myself with."

He nodded in understanding, "Oh I see. You mean your stalkers" He winked and laughed. I laughed with him nervously. You have no idea, Riley.

"So do you go to UAK? Or are you here with someone?"

He took a swig of his beer before saying, "I go here. I only have evening classes though since I have to work."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"I work in the campus bookstore. You know, that place where books might as well be made of gold from how expensive they are."

I laughed. So very true. "I don't think I've seen you there before."

"I'm relatively new. Just started a week ago."

"Oh! Well that makes sense. What are you majoring in?" I'm really liking this guy.

"I'm undecided as of right now. You?"

"I'm majoring in English Lit and minoring in Biology."

"Oh wow!" Riley said, sounding impressed. "A major and a minor! You're a busy girl." I blushed again. It has been a long time since someone has been brave enough to flirt with me, that I have completely forgotten how to take a small compliment. The smallest of thing s he has said makes my face catch on fire.

I laughed. "Not busy enough" I said, while thinking about how Edward has caught me at home twice. If I had been busy, he wouldn't have caught me anywhere.

"Well since you're 'not busy enough,' how about I can make you busy by taking you out sometime?"

I beamed. A date! A real date! I have never been on a real date since Edward was always scaring off all the boys. There's no way I can pass this up.

"Absolutely!"

"Great! When is a good time for you?"

I was about to answer when a loud high pitched, slurred voice interrupted us.

"Well look who it is," Jessica said, stumbling her way over to us. "It's Edward Mason's whore!" Alice was right. She is absolutely smashed. "Tell me," She continued, "How you got this one's attention. What is your little secret that get's all the little boys to drool and fall head over heels for you? Do you blow them? Tell me, how many guys do you blow with that dirty mouth of yours?"

"Hey now!" Riley exclaimed, prepared to defend me. Which, I'm not gonna lie, made my heart flutter.

"Jessica, shut the fuck up!" I heard from behind me. Alice was there. She showed up just in time.

"What?" Jessica snickered, "Just speaking the truth!"

"No, you're speaking cunt!" Alice yelled.

Jessica's eyes widened. I had to smash my lips together to stop my laughter from erupting out of me. She looked like a gaping fish.

"Just because Edward doesn't want your skank ass doesn't mean Bella is a whore!" Alice said.

"Of course she is!" Jessica sputtered. "Why else would he want her this bad? She's not even that pretty and has never been on a date. I mean is she mental? Edward fucking Mason wants her and she doesn't want to be with him. And yet she somehow has him following her around like a sick puppy!" Jessica looks behind both me and Alice and says "Look! He's there glaring at her." I turned around to see what the hell she was talking about. I gasped. There leaning up  
against the wall on the other side of the room was Edward, burning me with his dark, depthless eyes.

"He's probably pissed because he knows that this guy," Jessica says, sweeping her hand towards Riley, "is probably being blown by Swan as well."

"Jessica, shut up!" Alice said again, stepping towards her. I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw Alice's hand was in a fist. Was she going to hit Jessica.

"Alice," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I look at Jessica, "Look, if you want him that badly, then go get him. No one is stopping you." Jessica straightened her posture and readjusted her boobs. "I think I will," And she walked towards Edward. All three sets of eyes followed Jessica and watched her saunter her way towards Edward. He didn't even look at her, just kept looking at me. Once Jessica reached him,before she could even get one word out, he left and started walked towards the three of us.

 _Shit_!, I thought to myself.

My heart was beating faster and faster with each step he took. Alice got in front of him and put her hands on his chest to try to stop him from coming to me but he just grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the side.

Once he reached me he took my shoulders and shoved me up against the nearest wall. My eyes were wide in fear. He wouldn't hurt me would he?

"What the FUCK are you doing?" He demanded. I just stared at him in silence and in shock.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I said, once I had a enough courage to form a sentence.

Before he could answer, Riley and Alice came up to us. "Yo, man what the fuck are you doing?" Riley said, trying to pry Edward's hands off me. Edward slowly turned his neck to look at Riley's hands. Then to Riley's face. If looks could kill, Riley would be dying a slow, burning death right now. Before I could blink, Edward's hand were off my shoulders and instead, wrapped themselves tightly around Riley's neck.

"Don't you EVER, fucking touch her you insolent little boy! You do that again and I WILL kill you. Slowly and painfully." Riley tried to claw Edward's hands off him. He choked and turned blue. I frantically looked around me, to see if anybody would help but everyone just stared in shock.

The people that went to my high school knew better than to mess with Edward Mason. The other's that didn't know just probably went on instinct that you don't mess with him.

"Edward, stop! Please!" I cried, while trying to pry his hands off. My vision was blurry from my tears. Edward's hands felt like they were welded onto Riley's neck.

"Edward stop!" Alice growled. Then the impossible happened. Alice put her hands on Edward's and actually ripped them off! No one has EVER been able to lift a single finger of Edward's. She ripped them off as if they were velcro. To make matters even more unbelievable, she actually  
was able to shove him away from Riley.

"Bella," Alice said between her gritted teeth, "Get Riley out of here."

I quickly bent down to Riley, "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Riley was choking ,whenever he would gasp for air. "Yeah…"He said.

"Riley, you need to get out of here. Go to your dorm. Somewhere safe," I said urgently. He shook his head.

"No…" Breath. "I am not…" Breath. "Leaving you alone…"Breath. "With that psycho…"Breath.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I reassured. "Please," I begged, "Just get home."

He nodded in defeat. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"I'm very sure." I looked around the room and noticed Mike standing there. I walked up to him, and tapped Mike's shoulder, which caused him to turn around. "Mike, could you do me a favor?" I asked before he could say hi to me or anything.

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "What's that, Bella?"

"Could you please take Riley home?" I asked, looking behind me towards Riley who was massaging his bruised neck. "He had a little….altercation with Edward." Mike nodded his head in understanding.

"Say no more." And he walked towards Riley. I watched him until he reached him. He introduced himself and then quickly took Riley out of the Sorority House and towards his car.

Once they were outside I stomped toward Edward. I wasn't going to let this happen again. I refused to let this be high school all over again.

Once I reached him, I saw that Alice was still there. They both looked livid and ready to scratch each other's eyes out.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Edward asked her. "Everyone just saw that!"

"Uhm, guys?" They both snapped their heads towards me. Alice looked back towards Edward and glared at the side of his face whereas Edward just kept burning holes into me.

"C-can I talk to Edward? Alone?"

He looked towards Alice with a smug look on his face. Alice just glared back.

"Call me if you need anything," Alice said before leaving.

It was quiet for a moment until I asked," Are you calmed down now?"

Edward just rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed my wrist. I stumbled as I tried to keep up with him. He dragged me through the crowd of horny college students, up the staircase and to a secluded bedroom.

Alarms went ringing through my ears. No! Not a bedroom!, I tried to turn around and run away, but he caught me easily. He slammed me up against the adjacent wall and locked the door. Before I could attempt to get away, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. He did the same with my body when he smashed his pelvis up against mine.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" He asked.

I held my ground and looked up at him, not responding. I wouldn't let him intimidate me. He growled and banged his hand on the wall near my head. I looked to my left and was surprised to find he hadn't punched a hole through the wall.

"So that's how you wanna play it? Huh? Just get your pussy mouth fucked by me, just merely hours ago, and then go and flirt with some other guy?"

"I have every right to talk to any guy I want, Edward! No matter how much you think you do, you don't own me! You practically forced yourself on me earlier!"

"Forced?" He laughed incredulously. "Bella, your juicy flower was practically begging for me to lick it. I didn't do anything that you didn't want."

Of all the most arrogant things to say! "I can read your body like a book," He continued. "You know this." He leaned down and started kissing along my neck. "Like when I bite here," He bit in between my neck muscle and my collar bone, "it makes you gasp and goosebumps flood your skin." I refused to look at him. He was right. "And when I run my fingers up your spine," He did just that, " That makes your knees go weak." And as if on command, my knees buckle, and the only thing hold me up is Edward's body.

"So you see, Bella," I shivered at the way his tongue smoothly glided through my name, "There was no force involved. Everything I have EVER done to you, there was nothing I did that you didn't want me to do ." He repeated.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't think! My senses were completely consumed by him. I internally groaned and kicked myself. I hated that he had such power over me. No one should have this much power over a person!

At that thought, I summoned all the power I had within in me, to fight him back at this very moment. I knew that if I didn't, I would be on the bed on the other side of the room with my clothes off and him plowing inside me.

"Edward, get off of me," I growled. He stopped his kissing on my neck to chuckle. He slowly brought his head backwards and looked me in the eyes.

"You are going to stay away from Riley Biers," He ordered.

My eyes widened. How dare he? "How dare you!" I spoke my thoughts. "If I want to see him, I can see him if I want!"

He pulled on my hair, just hard enough for me to look up at him and be completely immobile."Bella, don't defy me." I winced at the pain, "It really is in your best interest, as well as that little boy you were fraternizing with, if you heed my warning." He ed his warning? Who the hell speaks like that? He continued, "We wouldn't want any more… accidents, now would we?" He grinned an evil grin at me when he saw me start trembling at his words.

"Edward, please no. Please don't do anything to him,"

He bent forward and snarled in my ear, "Then do as I say," And at that, he let go and left, leaving me trembling and crying against the wall.

 **Yikes! Edward sure is crazy! I want to give a special thanks for Azlady2003 for editing this chapter. You're the best! Leave me lots of love! I'd love to hear your theories about what's going on :) BTW did anybody notice my ode to Labyrinth when Edward said, "Don't defy me?" LOVE that movie. Favorite movie ever. Have any of you see it? Let me know! Also, what are your plans for the fourth of July?**


	6. Obsession

**Dislcaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Song: Obsession by Animotion**

 **Beta'd by Azlady2003**

"Chapter 6: Obsession

 _Two Years Ago -Junior Year_

 _My second day of school was just as uncomfortable as the first. People introducing themselves right and left and trying to get to know me. They all asked me the same mundane questions. How come I'm not tan? Why did I move here? How am I liking the rain? It got very tiring and to be quite honest, irritating._

 _I was at my locker getting my English Literature school book when I heard from behind me, "Hey_ _Bella."_

 _I jumped slightly at the smooth tone. I slowly turned around and right there is the beautiful Edward Mason._

 _"Hey," I said nervously._

 _He smirked a devious smirk, "You look beautiful today," He said, leaning up against the lockers next to mine._

 _I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing. I was just wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie, paired with black Vans. Nothing special._

 _"Uh, thanks." What else was there to really say?_

 _We stood in awkward silence for a while. He just stared at me, looking me straight in the eyes, as if trying to look into my soul. While I just stood there like an idiot, trying to make my departure without being rude._

 _"See you around," I finally said, and spun around to walk away._

 _"Bella!" He shouted. I turned around again to face him and he walked up to catch up with me._

 _"Do you wanna come over to my house to hang out?"_

 _I was shocked at that question. I barely knew this guy and he was already trying to get me to hang out at his house? "Are you sure your parents are okay with this?" I asked._

 _He shrugged, "I don't live with my parents. I'm emancipated."_

 _This was even more strange. "Is there anybody else going?" I asked. Granted, I didn't have much friends but I didn't want to be alone in the house with him._

 _His eyes turned dark. "Why? Do you want someone else to come?"_

 _My eyes widened at his defensiveness. "No," I responded, "I was just wondering."_

 _He smiled then, "Good! You wanna ride with me to my place then? Or do you wanna follow me in your truck?"_

 _I was baffled by his question. How the hell did he get any sort of agreement out of what I just said?_

 _"Edward I didn't tell you whether or not I want to go..."_

 _He looked at me like I grew an extra head._

 _"Why wouldn't you?" He asked_

 _"Because I don't know you!"_

 _"Then get to know me," He said in a condescending way._

 _I sighed,"I don't know Edward. Maybe once we start becoming better acquainted, then I will."_

 _"Come on, Bella," He started closing in the distance and locked eyes with me, "Please say you'll come over tonight," I almost swooned from the closeness and his delicious breath._

 _"Okay," I said without meaning to._

 _"Great!" He exclaimed, which knocked me out of my stupor. Before I could take it back he said_ _"I'll drive us to my place," I jumped when I felt his cold lips plant a quick peck on my cheek. When he backed off he winked and then walked away._

 _I watched him retreat, completely dumbfounded. Did that just really happen? I looked around me and saw some jealous blonde girls /ememglaring at me, that I didn't know the names of. Yep, I thought to myself, that definitely happened._

 _I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. I really didn't need any enemies this early on._

 _"Bella!" I felt a tugging on my arm and looked up from my hands, to see Alice standing there, "are you okay?" She asked._

 _"Yeah," I replied, "I just got sucked into something I kind of don't want to do."_

 _"What is that?" She asked concerned._

 _"Edward Mason asked me to come to his house after school to hang out. It's just weird to me /emembecause it's just gonna be me and him and I barely know the guy!"_

 _Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth went tight,_ _"Did he somehow... coerce you into going to his house?" She asked._

 _I thought about it. Was I coerced? Not really. He just asked nicely and for some reason I couldn't help myself but to say yes._

 _"No he didn't. I just for some reason couldn't tell him no," I told her._

 _Something flashed in her eyes then. Fury? But it quickly went away. "Do you have a cell phone?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, I do,"_

 _"Can I see it?" She asked. I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She quickly started typing something and then gave it back to me. "I added my number to your contacts. If you need anything, anything at all, I'll come."_

 _My eyes widened. That was a pretty intense promise. "Th -thank you," I stuttered._

 _She smiled,"No problem! Call my phone so that I'll have your number!" I did just that. She made me smile for a picture so that she could set it as my contact picture in my phone. I looked at the picture. I looked awful._

 _pI walked with Alice to English Literature. I heard whispers all around me, all pertaining how Edward kissed me on the cheek earlier. Was this really necessary to gossip about? From what I heard when I would eavesdrop, Edward NEVER dated any girl. There were girls falling all over him. I could understand why. He was rich. The star quarterback and so amazingly beautiful. There was just something about him that made me feel like I couldn't trust him. Like I needed to run far away and never turn back._

 _I was dreading lunch period. I was contemplating skipping. I didn't want anymore of the stares. I didn't want anymore of the hushed whispers. I didn't want anymore of the glares from jealous girls. I just wanted to be left alone._

 _Alice dragged me into the lunch room. I wasn't feeling hungry from all the anxiety that was going on. She chatted my ear off. Thankfully, it never was about Edward. She seemed to be the only girl that had no interest in him. It was strange. She seemed to hate him. Maybe he was an old flame? But then I doubted it because of all the gossip that said he didn't date. But maybe they a secret._

 _When we sat down after getting our lunch I asked, "Alice?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you… dislike Edward?"_

 _She flinched and pursed her lips. She seemed to be thinking hard about how to respond to what I just asked._

 _"I have just known him for a very long time." She answered._

 _I knitted my eyebrows together. Her answer didn't make any sense. What does that have to do with liking Edward or not?_

 _"So… you have history or something?" I guessed._

 _"Something like that," She grimaced at the water bottle she bought and had yet seemed to open._

 _I decided to not press the issue. She was giving me such vague answers, and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to say any more than that._

 _It was quiet for a while, which kind of surprised me because it didn't seem like Alice was capable of being quiet. She looked up behind me and rolled her eyes. I turned around and behind me Edward was approaching._

 _I turned back around and started to slightly panic. This was for sure going to start even more gossip._

 _My hair stood on end when I felt him right behind me. It was as if my body could sense him. Feel him. I tried to act like I didn't know he was behind me. I didn't know how successful I was._

 _I felt Edward run his fingers through my hair and a shiver rolled up and down my spine from the tickle._

 _"Hello, Bella," Edward said._

 _I slowly turned around and saw him towering over me. "H hello." I said nervously. Why was he standing so close?_

 _"I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today?" He asked._

 _I looked from him over to the jock table. They were all laughing obnoxiously and arm wrestling._

 _"Uhm, I don't think I'll fit in with your group of friends over there." He looked behind himself at the jock table and just smiled when he looked back at me._

 _"I meant just you and me," He said, absently playing with a strand of my hair. I nervously pulled away from his hand. He just looked at me as if nothing happened._

 _"I -I don't know about that. I'm eating with Alice," I said, hoping I didn't sound rude._

 _He rolled his eyes, "You're eating lunch with this little runt?" He asked._

 _"Fuck off!" Alice shouted. "She doesn't want to eat with you. Now shoo!"_

 _I quietly gasped as I saw his eyes turn from a bright golden color to a dark abyss. I looked back at Alice and saw that she wasn't the least bit afraid. She just glared back at him, challenging him._

 _They had a stare off until Edward finally looked away towards me again. His eyes lightened before he said, "That's okay, Bella. We still have all afternoon." And at that, he winked at me flirtatiously and walked back to the jock table._

 _"He's such a douchebag," Alice muttered under her breath. I couldn't help but chuckle._

 _Whatever is going on between them, I don't think they'll ever forgive and forget._

 _I was dreading Biology even more than I was dreading lunch. Only this time it was because of Edward. I prayed to God or whoever was willing to help me get passed this hour without him making me feel uncomfortable or bringing up what happened at lunch._

 _He stared at me the entire time I walked to our table. It was unnerving the way he stared at me. Like I was something to devour. Was he with this with every girl? And if so, am I the only one that finds it a bit creepy?_

 _I stiffly sat down next to him. I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I knew he was trying to capture my attention but I was refusing to give it to him. I kept looking down at my notebook, pretending to review the notes I wrote yesterday._

 _I looked to my left, and saw that his fist that was on the desk clench tight. Is he okay? I thought. I looked up at him and his eyes were dark, glaring at me._

 _"A -are you alright, Edward?" I asked._

 _"Why won't you look at me?" He asked in a growl._

 _"I I was just reviewing my notes," I hated how frightened I sounded, but he really was scaring me!_

 _"Don't lie to me!"_

 _"I'm not." I snapped, even though he was right._

 _He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Bella."_

 _It was quiet for the remainder of the class. I could feel Edward's cold shoulder as if the chill was radiating off of him. I would catch him occasionally glancing at me, but he tried to quickly look away. He would also touch my arm lightly with his. I pretended not to notice both the action and the electrical current that went through me at his light touches._

 _When class was finally over he turned to me and said, "May I walk you to your locker so, we can walk together to my car?"_

 _I was stunned. He still wanted me to come over? "Uhm, sure."_

 _It was a quiet walk to my locker. I looked up. I was getting somewhat use to the stares by now._

 _When we got to my locker, I put my books away that I didn't need and gathered all the ones that I needed and put them into my backpack. I was about to haul it over my shoulder when Edward caught it, before I could, and swung it over his._

 _"Thank you," I said quietly._

 _He nodded and asked, "Is there anything else you need to do here before we leave?"_

 _I shook my head no. He lead the way to his car. My eyes widened when I saw that he had a black Mercedes Guardian. How was this kid so rich from being emancipated?_

 _He opened the passenger door for me, and I slowly slipped in. He closed the door and I heard him open up the back door behind me to put my backpack in, before sliding in on his side of the car._

 _It was quiet at first in the car. I tried to distract myself by looking out in the gloomy, overcast day. What was it that we were gonna do at his house? Why did he want to spend time with me so bad?_

 _"Would you like to listen to music?" He asked._

 _I turned my head to look at him. He didn't look angry anymore, which was a good sign, I suppose._

 _"Sure," I answered. He turned on the radio and clicked the DISC button. I heard the familiar, slow chords of a piano._

 _"Clair de Lune?" I asked._

 _His long eyelashes swept over to me and he smirked, "I knew you would like it." He looked back to the road._

 _My eyes widened, "H -how did you know that?"_

 _"I heard you humming it one day," He shrugged._

 _I sat there bewildered. How could he hear me humming it? The last time I remember humming that song was when I was in the kitchen making food for Charlie last night._

 _"I could play it for you sometime," Edward said._

 _"You know how to play the piano?" I don't know why I was so surprised at this. It didn't seem there was anything that this boy could not do._

 _"Sure can!" He said. "I've known how to play ever since I could remember." He smiled and took my hand in his. I blinked rapidly but didn't pull my hand away from his. "Would it make you happy if I played for you?"_

 _I smiled nervously, but tried to make it genuine. "It wouldn't make me upset," I answered, trying my best to attempt a joke._

 _He chuckled and lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it._

 _I gasped and once he set my hand down I snatched it away. He frowned at that but didn't say anything, and just put his hand back on the steering wheel. I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were dark like they previously were during Biology. I gulped and decided not to say anything._

 _The remainder of the ride was quiet between Edward and I. The only sound was piano music filling the car. The music, that was supposed to be soothing, only made me more aware of Edward's anger. As if, a deranged serial killer was the one playing the classical music in a psychological thriller._

 _About 20 minutes later we pulled up to this amazing mansion hidden deep into the woods. A strange chill went up my spine as I was reminded slightly of the movie Cabin in the Woods. I was really regretting on my agreement in coming here._

 _When he pulled up to his driveway, he was out of the car and to my side of it, with the door open all before I could put my hand on the handle. What the hell? I thought._

 _He put his hand out for me to grab and I reluctantly took it. I really wanted to run like a bat out of hell. Please don't let him be like Buffalo Bill in Silence of the Lamb, I begged to God. When we reached the front door he quickly opened the large antique looking door knob and led me inside._

 _My eyes widened at the large, wide open space. The whole house was white. Even the furniture, except with a few black accent pieces. Right in the middle of the grand entrance was a sleek, black grand piano. There was a winding staircase that was made of an intricately designed white wood. It smelled clean. Too clean. As if Edward didn't own anything remotely dirty to add any sort of smell to the place._

 _"It's beautiful," I said it awe._

 _He smiled at me and led me upstairs. The hallway had beautiful paintings such as, Van Gough's, Monet's and Botticelli's. They looked so real, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. He then led me to a room that had double doors. He let go of my hand so he could push them both open. Inside was a massive movie theater room! There were comfy looking couches that had remotes attached to them. As well as blankets, a fridge, a wall full of movies, and of course the massive movie screen!_

 _"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked._

 _"Uhm, sure!" I said really animated. He chuckled at my excited tone. He walked me over to a large selection of movies._

 _"Pick whatever you want," He said._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked._

 _He smiled, "Absolutely."_

 _I smiled back in return and turned my head towards the movies. He had every genre. Literally, every single ones. I even noticed some movie reels that were labeled all the way back to when movies were first invented and were silent. They were all organized by the genre, as well as, being alphabetized within that genre._

 _I went over to the horror section and saw that he owned Dracula. I chose that one and handed it to him, to put it into his Blue Ray player._

 _He looks at it and cocks an eyebrow, "Interesting choice," He said and then smiles. I watched him bend down to the Blue Ray player to put the movie in. I couldn't help but notice his butt in his dark jeans. I felt embarrassed for even staring so I turned around to head towards the couch._

 _When the disc was loaded, he grabs a remote that's near him and changes some setting on the tv screen. If that's what you want to call it._

 _He walks toward the couch and sits next to me, very close. I tried scooting away but he would just scoot towards me again._

 _He reaches across me, and grabbed one of the remotes that was attached to the couch by the cord. He pushed one of the buttons and my side of the couch started massaging. It's a massage couch!_

 _"Do you need a blanket or something to eat? Perhaps a drink?" He asked._

 _"No thank you Edward," I said completely relaxed._

 _He chuckles at my airy tone and then grabbed the remote to press 'play' on the main menu of Dracula._

 _Throughout the movie Edward would absentmindedly caress my thigh, my hand, and even tried to hold it. I would always flinch but I wouldn't pull away because I didn't want him angry again. I really had no idea what this guy was capable of and I didn't want to test it._

 _"Would you ever be with a creature of the night?" Edward asked._

 _I looked at him and said, "Never. I mean, he's only in love with Mina because she is a reincarnation of Elisabeta. She is a completely different person than her and yet Dracula tries to take Mina away from her fiance. That's not very becoming," I explained._

 _His eyes furrowed, "But he did it out of love," He defended. "Love is a powerful thing. It makes people do crazy things,"_

 _"Yes, that may be true. But he doesn't even know Mina."_

 _"She falls in love with him though." He reasoned, "And she remembers him in her previous memories of him,"_

 _But that was a different time. If he really loved her, he should have just let her move on and be with Jonathan."_

 _Edward's eyes were still furrowed. I could tell he wanted to argue more about this but he didn't say anything. He took my left hand in both of his and looked me straight in the eyes, "I would do it for someone I loved," His voice was full of so much emotion it made my heart flutter. I still felt uncomfortable though. I smiled nervously and broke eye contact._

 _He took one hand off mine and brought it to my chin and pulled it toward him again. His emotion filled eyes look at me for a moment before pressing his lips against mine. I gasped in surprise, in which he took advantage of, by slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I put both my hands on his chest and tried to push away but he just grabbed the back of my neck and pressed me harder into him. He leaned forward and I had no choice but to fall back._

 _He kept kissing me passionately, barely giving me any chance to breathe._

 _He finally let up to say say, "Ho aspettato tanto per voi," and then went back to his searing kisses._

 _I kept trying to push against him but it was no use. It wasn't until he started reaching under my shirt that I started kicking. With all the strength I could muster, I tore my lips away from him._

 _" Edward, stop right now!"_

 _To my surprise he did. He looked at me, slightly dazed, but also confused._

 _"You don't feel it?" He asked with amazement._

 _"Feel what?" I shrieked._

 _He just shook his head and slowly got up off me. It was quiet for a while. The air full of awkwardness._

 _"Take me home," I demanded._

 _He shook his head, "No. I think we should talk about this."_

 _"Edward, you take me home this instant!"_

 _"I'm not taking you home until you agree to talk to me!"_

 _"I don't have to listen to a word you say!" I yelled while standing up. I grabbed my things and started towards the exit._

 _"Where are you going?" Edward asked._

 _"I'm going to walk home!" I said._

 _Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Well, good luck beating the rain!"_

 _I fumed. He was acting so immature! He practically forced himself on me but doesn't have the decency to take me home?!_

 _I stomped out of the theater room and then out of his mansion and started walking down the road. He was right though, it was going to rain. I glared at the ugly,gloomy rain clouds, that looked like they were going to burst at any minute. I had no clue how far away I was from my home._

 _I was about to cry over my shitty luck, when the idea came to me. Alice!_

 _I quickly found her number in my contacts and clicked her name. It rang one time before she picked up._

 _"Hey, Bella!" She said cheerfully._

 _"Alice!" I choked on a sob._

 _"Bella!" She said,_ _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Please come pick me up. I know it's short notice but I need this favor. I will be forever grateful!"_

 _"Of course, Bella! I'll be right there. Where are you?"_

 _I gave a vague description of where I was. She asked if I was walking home from Edward's and when I said I was, she seemed to know exactly where I was somehow. When we hung up the phone, I looked back up at the sky that matched my mood exactly and willed the tears to fall back into my eyes._

Present Day

"I woke up from the memory/dream I had of my second day of meeting him. It was crazy how long ago it was, but it still felt like it was just yesterday.

I looked over at Alice, facing away from me and towards her wall while she slept.I quietly got out of bed and slipped on my shoes and the nearest hoodie I could find. I took out my keys, and tip toed towards the door. I went through the doorway and as quietly as I could, closed the door and locked it.

I walked along the campus, having my keys in between my knuckles, ready to use them just in case I needed a weapon. I walked and walked and walked. I looked around the campus. What was once my safe haven quickly had become my nightmare, that I've come to know and fear.

I finally reached my destination. A little park with picnic tables and swings. Nothing too fancy. I sat down on one of the swings and waited. I heard rustling in the dirt from a tree that was in my line of vision. I knew who it was. And I knew he would come. Edward.

 **Author's Note:How was everyone's fourth of July? What did you guys do? I'd love to hear more of your theories. What's your opinion of Dracula? What's your favorite vampire movie?**

 **BTW, there has been many people asking if I'm going to finish Black Velvet. The answer is maybe. I got some PM's and comments saying the plot was too predictable and not interesting, so I didn't feel motivated to finish it. Should I? Leave me lot's of love!**


	7. Eyes On Fire

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Song: Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation**

 **Beta'd by AzLady2003**

* * *

Chapter 7: Eyes On Fire

Edward and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I knew that he would follow me. There was never a time I truly felt alone.

"I think we need to talk," I said in a whisper, but I knew he would hear it.

He smirked and slowly walked towards me with his hands in his pockets. With every step he took, it was as if he was completely at ease. He kicked the gravel that surrounded the playground and did the same with the dirt clumps when he crossed the grass.

When he finally reached me he asked, "About what?"

I sighed and tried to work up the courage. I refused to be afraid.

"About everything. Why are you so cold? Why are you so fast? Why are you so strong? Why can you hear everything; no matter how quiet or far away it is? How did you find me? How do you always find me?" I paused in my rambling and then continued, "We have a lot to talk about, Edward."

He quirked an eyebrow, "So many questions." He inquired. "But what makes you think that I am going to answer any of them?"

My blood boiled. He's been keeping things a secret from me, for years. I deserved to know!

"Why won't you just fucking tell me?" I yelled, "Everything about you isn't possible, yet here you are! For someone that wants to be with me so bad; you sure are full of secrets."

He grinned an evil grin, "If I answer your questions, what will I receive in return?"

"You don't deserve anything in return," I seethed, "You've tormented me for years! You owe me this!"

He just smiled at my anger. I wanted so badly to punch him in the face but, I decided that breaking my hand wasn't worth it.

"Fair enough," He said, "But on two conditions."

I clenched my fists and my jaw, "What conditions?"

"I will answer one question. So choose wisely," He answered.

What the fucking hell? I screamed in my mind, "Okay," My voice was shaky in anger, "What's the other thing?"

He didn't answer. He just smiled and put one cold hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist. I barely had time to say "no!" before he attacked my lips with his own.

I knew what he wanted. My eyes widened and I put one hand on his chest to push him away. He relented and backed up.

"I can't give you that Edward," I said.

He frowned, "Why not? It's not like we haven't befo-"

"Just stop!" I said. He surprisingly did. "Don't bring that up again. I just want to forget about it." Even I knew that was a lie. It was the most amazing experience I have ever known. But I wanted to regret it. I wanted to hate myself for it and him.

He frowned and looked away. It momentarily looked like he was hurt about what I had said; then it got replaced by a hard expression. "You don't mean that," He stated.

I sighed in exasperation, "Yes I do Edward," I said, "You can't keep doing this to me. I refuse to let you control me like this all over again!"

He glared, "I'm not telling you a thing then!"

I threw my hands up in the air, feeling hopeless, "Why are you such a child about this? You KNOW I deserve answers. You KNOW you shouldn't ever treat me this way. Every time you don't get your way you throw a fit by threatening any guy that would dare come near me, or use bribery through sex to get your way! You just don't get it Edward Mason! I am not like the girls you're use to! I bet all your life you've had women and girls fall at your feet and give you anything you want. Would do anything to be with you, let alone get a passing glance from you. But I'm not one of those women! You can't have me Edward! You may be able to control me in many ways, and believe me I want an answer to that question as well, how you're able to control me. But you can't control my thoughts and you can't control my feelings. I say again, I will NEVER be with you. Just get off your high horse and get use to disappointment."

He just glared at the ground and clenched his fists so tight; I could swear I heard crackling. He slowly looked up at me. I gasped at the darkness in his feral looking eyes at that moment. In that moment, he looked like he would devour me. Kill me even. I was scared shitless.

He turned around quickly. He body was as tense as ever. It was silent for a while. I was contemplating walking away slowly but, I was too afraid to move.

Finally, Edward spoke, "Why Riley Biers?" He growled out.

I was thrown off by his question, and blinked rapidly. His question also angered me, from its absolute randomness and his attempt to dodge my questions.

"What?!" I snapped.

He spun around quickly and his angry face was in mine before I could even blink.

"Why the FUCK Riley Biers?" He asked again, "Why the hell does he deserve your attention? I've know you for years and never once earned a sincere smile from you, and yet you meet him for 5 minutes and he has you laughing and smiling and already has a date with you! What fucking gives, Bella?" I watched as he ran his fingers through his thick hair and pulled at it. "He isn't that attractive," He continued, "He has no money. He's thinking about freaking majoring in Philosophy as one of his options. Who the hell majors in that? There's no career in that! Therefore, he won't be able to find a stable job to take care of you. He doesn't even have money now! He can't wine or dine you because, all the money he saved or is making is going into paying for school." He looked me in the eyes and his hard expression turned softer, filled with adoration. He lightly grabbed my upperarms and squeezed. His voice was softer when he said, "With me you have security. You would have the most amazing life with me, Bella. I would treat you like the queen that you are. Anything you want, you will have. Anything, Bella! I will love you forever and treat you perfectly. Why can't you see that we're meant to be together?"

I was quiet for a moment, as I let his words sink in. Each word that he spoke made me angrier and angrier. I could not believe sometimes how absolutely arrogant he was. To think he was actually better than another person! Who was he to think that he was better for me than Riley was? I hated that everyone treated Edward Mason as if he was a God, and he actually acted like he was one!

"How dare you!" I growled. I wanted to slap him so bad right now, as cliché as that may be. "How fucking dare you tell me what's best for me? How would you know? You do not have the right!"

I tried to fight his hands off me, but he just held tighter. Not enough to hurt me but, enough to know I wasn't escaping him.

"No right?" He exclaimed, incredulously. "Bella, I love you so fucking much. How is it that you gave into Riley so easily, someone that you barely know? But you can't even send one look my way for more than half the time; someone that loves you down to your core? I'm in love with your entire being. He can't offer you what I can!"

My eyes flashed with anger, "He barely knows me?" I asked incredulously, "YOU barely know me Edward Mason! We never sat down and got to know each other. All you know of me is that I'm Bella Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police. Yet, you claim to love me more than anything in the world."

He replied, "You have no idea how much I know about you. I know you better than anyone else."

I scoffed at his reply and rolled my eyes, "You're so melodramatic, Edward, it really is unbelievable." He continued to glare at me and his grip tightened a little bit. I squirmed uncomfortably.

Not letting him intimidate me, I asked "How the hell would you know more about me than anyone else?"

His eyes softened lightly and he gave me a tight smirk, "Is that the one question you want to ask me?"

Since my arms were held down to my sides and I couldn't throw them up in the air from pure frustration, so I went with stomping my foot, "Now we're back to that?" I scoffed.

"Take it or leave it, Bella," Edward said in a grave tone.

I sighed defeated. I knew he wouldn't budge. "Fine, don't answer me on anything." I looked straight in his eyes, "But don't think I won't find my answers to my questions on my own."

He chuckled, "I bet you will, Bella." And then kissed me.

* * *

I didn't go to school again the next day. I just laid in bed all day, wondering how in the world I was going to get a hold of Riley since we never got a chance to exchange phone numbers.

I picked up my phone and texted Alice.

Could I get Riley's number?

Her answer was instantaneous when she texted me back. I quickly plugged in his number and stared at the blank screen as I tried to come up with something to text him. Was it too lame to just text him "What's up? Btw it's Bella." I shook my head. I really had no idea what I was doing when it came to guys. I was so clueless. It really was pathetic. I blame Edward for this.

 _3 Years Ago- Junior Year-_

 _I was sitting with Alice at our usual lunch table. It had been about a month since I had last hung out with Edward and he tried to sleep with me. Ever since then he's barely spoken to me although, I would still catch him staring at me. I preferred it that a way. I wanted the distance from him. Edward and I, we just didn't make sense. We just didn't belong in the same world. I was loner Bella, he was popular jock Edward. It just would never be, no matter how hard he seemed to try to make it happen._

 _Alice was chatting away about some celebrity couple when I heard, "Hey Bella," Behind me._

 _I slowly turned around and saw a boy I knew as Tyler Crowley. He seemed like the shy, quiet type. Kind of like me._

" _Hey Tyler," I said._

 _I could see him blush a dark red, despite his dark skin. It was endearing in a way; to know that he was trying so hard to be brave and talk to me. I just smiled a reassuring smile to him._

" _Uhm, do you have the calculus notes?" He asked quietly._

 _I nodded and started digging around in my backpack to look for them. When I found them, I slipped them out and handed them to him._

" _T-thank you," He stuttered. He started to turn around and walk away but then stopped himself and spun to face towards me again._

" _I didn't really come over here to ask you for the notes," He said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck._

" _I'll be right back, Bella," Alice said, and quickly slipped away. I had a feeling she was trying to leave me alone with Tyler._

" _What did you really come over here for?" I asked._

" _I uh, was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend," He said._

 _I knew I didn't have any. The most I would be doing would is staying at home and reading a book or cleaning._

" _No, nothing at all!" I beamed._

 _He smiled a big grin and said, "Would you want to go to a movie this weekend then?"_

" _Sure!" I couldn't say yes fast enough. This would have been my first official date. Well… not counting the one with Edward. He seemed to think that was a date, but I don't._

" _Great!" He said with equal enthusiasm, "What time should I-"_

" _You're not taking her anywhere, Crowley," I heard behind me. Right there was a furious looking Edward. I swallowed and actually feared for Tyler's life._

 _Edward stomped over to him and shoved him hard, causing him to stumble backwards. It looked like Tyler almost fell on his ass but he caught himself on a nearby table._

 _I saw red and jumped up from my seat and marched towards Edward. He turned toward me and smirked. Right when I reached him, I swung my hand towards his cheek but he caught it. My eyes widened from how fast it was. I quickly shook my surprise away though._

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled at Edward, "You have NO right to tell me who I can or cannot date,"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Really now, Bella. Do you really want to cause a scene?" He asked looking around. I looked around as well and saw the wide eyes of my classmates around the cafeteria. He was right._

 _His smirk was full of so much arrogance that I wanted to attempt slapping him again but decided that he probably would just catch my arm again. I glared at him with everything I had._

 _He turned his head towards Tyler and his face hardened, "Don't even think about trying to pick her up this weekend," He said jabbing his finger in the air towards him._

 _I looked at Tyler and his eyes were wide in fright. Edward stomped towards him to intimidate him, causing Tyler to scramble and run. Everybody laughed as they saw him leave the cafeteria._

" _Shut the fuck up, all of you!" I shouted, and then the cafeteria went dead silent. I briskly walked towards my belongings and picked them up. Alice grabbed her stuff as well, and followed me out._

" _Bella, wait!" Edward yelled and jogged to catch up with me._

 _I gave him the most intimidating glare I could muster and growled out, "Stay away from me." I turned around quickly and walked towards my next class, which unfortunately was with Edward._

Present Time

I blinked my eyes rapidly at the memory and slightly shook my head. I looked down at my phone and with determination typed out…

 _Hey, it's Bella._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to go about this chapter. I'm still not very happy with it but I tried my best! Also I know in the last chapter, the flashback says it's 2 Years Ago Junior Year. It's actually supposed to be 3 years ago since Bella is supposed to be in her sophomore year in college. Leave me lots of love!**


End file.
